Besos pseudo italianos
by Gipsy Dango
Summary: Intimidada por sus compañeras de preparatoria, Miura Haru ha decidido tener un novio. O fingir que lo tiene, sin ningún compromiso y absolutamente todos y cada uno de los beneficios. Eso sin contar la parte romántica ya que, según su opinión, su cómplice era la persona menos romántica que había conocido en sus casi dieciocho años. ¡Fluff! 59 x 86.
1. La pregunta

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** pertenece a Akira Amano. Yo sólo lo tomo prestado.

Advertencias: fluff, Tsuna/Kyoko de fondo, lime-lemon próximo. Probablemente trama muuuuy melosa y cursi.

Notas de autor — Aquí, lectores, les traigo un poco de fluff para calmar mi apretada mente. No puedo dormir y tenía que escribir esto, por lo que, tadá, aquí está. Ya tengo la historia completa. Sólo la subiré en partes, porque me gustan los capítulos pequeños y concisos. Actualizaré cada dos días, por lo que estará terminada muy rápido. ¡Espero y les guste! No se olviden de darme su opinión.

Saludos a todos :)

* * *

**La pregunta**

—¿Ya diste tu primer beso, Gokudera?

Gokudera se atragantó el humo de su cigarro y miró incrédulo a la dueña de la voz que había formulado semejante pregunta, preguntándose quién era tan idiota como para ir preguntando esa clase de cosas tan a la ligera y con un timbre tan alto que la mitad de Japón podría capaz de escuchar.

La encontró detrás de su espalda, atrás de la banca del parque donde se encontraba sentado dejando pasar el tiempo.

Haru, vestida con su uniforme de preparatoria, lo miraba expectante, esperando escuchar una respuesta. Pensó en insultarla, y en realidad iba a hacerlo, sólo que de su boca, sin darse cuenta y sin haberlo consentido, salió algo muy diferente a un insulto.

—No.

Y era cierto. A sus dieciocho años, y a pesar de tener a todas las chicas a sus pies casi desde primaria, Gokudera nunca había besado a nadie. De niño le importaba más su entrenamiento con Shamal que las mujeres, y de adolescente le daba más prioridad a la protección del Décimo que a sus relaciones amorosas, cuales nunca, y en verdad nunca, Gokudera había pensado en llegar a tener una vez.

No luego de ver las conquistas de Shamal y la relación disfuncional de su hermana con el tal Romeo. Eso sólo le había dejado algo claro a Gokudera: el amor, realmente, apestaba.

Y las relaciones abiertas aún más.

Haru contuvo el aire, sorprendida y fue de inmediato a sentarse a su lado. Gokudera se rascó el cráneo, enfadado por haber respondido a su pregunta que, si de haber querido, no tenía porqué contestar.

Tal vez, se dijo el muchacho, la lengua se le había soltado por haberlo tomado por sorpresa. Entre el grupo que eran él, Yamamoto, Tsuna y Ryohei, el tema nunca se había dado más de una vez. La vez en la que Tsuna se le declaró a Sasawaga y la besó, apenas posando sus labios sobre los de ella, frente a todos. Y… realmente, no habían hablado mucho al respecto, quedando con Ryohei advirtiendo al Décimo que si le hacía algún daño a su hermana, sus huesos lo pagarían.

El muchacho decidió dejar la rabia a un lado. No le avergonzaba no haber besado a nadie aún, por lo que si ella lo sabía, realmente no importaba. Tal vez si las chicas de la escuela que se habían declarado sus fan desde el primer semestre se enteraban que era solamente un idiota sin experiencia en nada que conformara tener una relación amorosa, dejarían de perseguirlo y podría ir al instituto en paz.

—¿A que viene tu pregunta, Miura? ¿Qué carajo te importa si yo he besado a alguien?

—Que yo tampoco —contestó ella, abruptamente, con las mejillas rojas. Se veía avergonzada ante tal confesión.

Gokudera alzó una ceja y tiró el cigarro a medio a acabar al suelo para pisarlo con la suela de su zapato. No tenía ni idea de qué venía la pregunta y el hecho de que ella tampoco hubiera besado a nadie.

—¿Y eso qué, Miura?

Miró como Haru se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba sus manos contra su falda azul con holanes. Comenzó a decir algo entre tartamudeos, incomprensible, y luego tomó un largo y hondo respiro.

—Gokudera —le llamó.

—Qué.

—¡Quiero aprender a besar!


	2. Medidas drásticas

**Medidas drásticas para situaciones drásticas**

—Entonces, yo y Takato … lo hicimos.

—¿En serio?

—¡Cuéntanos cómo fue!

—¡Vamos, Nanami, tienes de decírnoslo!

Haru miraba su sándwich con poco interés, mientras mantenía el oído atento. Sus compañeras, como siempre sucedía en los recesos, hablaban de sus novios, haciéndola cruelmente un lado. Aquel martes, donde Haru especialmente se encontraba agotada luego de dos horas de Álgebra y otra de Física, en un principio se había dedicado a comer el almuerzo que su madre le había preparado en la mañana sin pretender que se sentía ofendida por no poder participar en la conversación que se avecinaba. Sin embargo, la conversación que Nanami, Akane y Yuki tenían, centrada, como anteriormente dicho, en sus novios; había dado un giro sorprendente aquel martes. Y un giro muy, muy grande.

Recordaba hace poco a Nanami hablando sobre su novio. En un día, Haru supo toda su vida: alumno del 6B, o positivo, dieciséis años, japonés con ascendencia coreana, un metro noventa, practicante de kendo, talla mediana, amante de videojuegos, romántico y muy, pero muy (según sus compañeras) apuesto. Luego de un mes, también supo el tamaño de su…

De su cosa.

Y ése martes, supo qué propósito de existencia tenía su cosa. Haru, que miraba aún su emparedado mientras escuchaba los detalles, guardaba silencio mientras sentía su rostro calentarse.

Como siempre, Miura Haru no tenía nada que decir ante algo que sus compañeras de salón decían. Su vida sentimental era nula.

¿Y cómo no serlo? Estar enamorada de alguien que no es capaz de corresponderte por casi cuatro años no es un buen indicio para una vida amorosa sana y plena. No. Menos aún cuando ésa persona ama a tu mejor amiga, y tú mejor amiga ama a ésa persona. Sí. Tsuna y Kyoko, luego de tanto tiempo, habían terminado juntos. ¿Y ella, dónde estaba? Con sus compañeras, escuchando sobre sus novios, sin poder decir que ella ya había dado su primer beso.

Dios santo. Era tan virgen como una niña de primaria y estaba en sexto semestre de preparatoria, a pasos de la universidad.

A Haru nunca le había preocupado ese asunto sobre novios, no hasta que Kyoko llegó a su casa sonriendo radiante para decir, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa permanente en la boca que ella y Tsuna eran pareja. Eso, a Haru le rompió el corazón; más nunca lo demostró.

Soñaba con tener un futuro con Tsuna. Ser novios, después marido y mujer y luego tener hijos; y al final, envejecer juntos. Por supuesto, se dio cuenta, eso era imposible. Desde un principio, se dijo, el pensamiento en sí había sido una estupidez. Había sido demasiado ciega para no ver que el amor y la admiración que Tsuna sentía por Kyoko no se comparaba con el cariño y la amistad que sentía por ella. Además, eso sólo pasaba en los mangas, no en la vida real.

Por ello, a sus dieciocho años, Haru poco sabía sobre hombres, besos y… sexo. En realidad, la palabra por sí sola la asustaba. Sexo, oía, y sentía escalofríos. Sexo, sexo, sexo. Una maldita convulsión. Sentía que, de ése día en adelante, podría morir de un paro cardíaco luego de notar como sus amigas (rápida)lentamente avanzaban en su relación con sus respectivos novios, hasta llegar, como Yuki lo había llamado, a "última base", luego de pasar el "foreplay". Haru había tenido la brillante idea de preguntarle el significado de aquellas palabras a Yamamoto, quien le había dado una enorme explicación que tenía que ver con béisbol y que poco le sirvió. Igualmente, al final supo qué significaban. De manera muy explícita.

—¿Y tú, Haru, ya encontraste novio?

Y aquella era la parte de la conversación a la que Haru más le temía. Que todas se concentraran en ella, en su nula vida sentimental.

—No —respondió, como siempre.  
—Deberías de salir con Yoshiro, el que se te declaró la semana pasada —dijo Yuki—. Dicen Saya del 6C que es muy tierno y, además, adinerado.  
Nanami y Akane asintieron, de acuerdo. Haru alzó ambas cejas.

—Nunca hemos tenido una conversación, excepto ésa, donde me dijo que le gustaba y tiró su almuerzo sobre mi falda. Además de que no conozco a Yoshiro, no me gusta —les dijo y le dio una nueva mordida a su emparedado.  
Las tres suspiraron.

—Si nunca le das la oportunidad a alguien, jamás encontrarás novio, Haru. Eres muy guapa, y Yoshiro lo notó. Podría haberte gustado luego de conocerlo. Nunca puedes saberlo.

Haru asintió.

—Pero también pudo haber intentado conocerme antes de confesarse. No quiero un novio que sólo me quiera por guapa. También he oído a chicas del 6C hablar sobre él. No dicen cosas muy buenas. A Tamashita se le confesó y luego de un mes, la dejó porque no se quiso acostar con él.

—Bueno —dijo esta vez Akane, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tal vez tengas razón. Igual, las tres pensamos en que deberías de darle la oportunidad a alguien. No a alguien como Yoshiro, pero alguien.

Haru guardó silencio, a la vez que sus amigas continuaban cuchicheando. Tal vez sí necesitaba a alguien. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, sumida en sus pensamientos, el timbre de entrada a clases sonó.

Al pasar por el 6A, Gokudera Hayato fugazmente apareció en su campo de visión.

Una bombilla prendió dentro de su cabeza.

_Medidas drásticas para situaciones drásticas_, pensó.

**ooo**

Era una terrible idea. Lo era. No más abriera la boca, Gokudera la mataría. Mientras lo seguía, una vez que ambos salieron de la escuela y Tsuna y Yamamoto se separaron de él, Haru se escondió por donde pudo, detrás de un árbol en el parque donde Gokudera había parado a fumarse un cigarro.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Nunca, nunca en la vida, ni una vez dentro de aquellos años Haru había pensado de esa manera en Gokudera Hayato.

Pero estaba desesperada.

Y lejos de querer a un pervertido, Gokudera parecía ser un buen partido. Alguien odioso, pero buena persona.

Sus amigas la hacían sentirse menos, fuera del lugar; por lo que si él se negaba, a Haru no le iba a afectar demasiado. O por lo menos eso creía ella.

Por eso salió de su escondite y corrió hacia la banca donde él estaba, y soltó de golpe, casi sin pensarlo, con la cara roja como un tomate y las piernas hechas gelatina.

—_¿Ya diste tu primer beso, Gokudera?_

* * *

Gokudera aún era incapaz de creer lo que oían sus oídos. ¿Había dicho Haru que quería aprender a besar? Más importante, ¿se lo había dicho a él? Trató de guardar la compostura.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Sabía que por algo se lo decía, él no era tonto. Pero no entendía porqué. Haru, recientemente, era muy popular en la escuela, luego de haber dejado sus cosplays y cosas raras que tanto asustaban a la gente. Su amor por el Décimo también había disminuido, tal vez por el noviazgo que sostenía éste con Sasawaga. Varios chicos se le habían declarado aquel semestre. Quizás...

Haru lo miraba con excitación en los ojos, con la boca abierta y anhelante, sus labios húmedos y con rastros de labial rosado y brillante. Gokudera carraspeó. Vaya conversación tan más estúpida, que inclusive le estaba haciendo parecer guapa.

Porque para Gokudera, Miura Haru no era, ni había sido guapa alguna vez.

No.

—Porque quisiera... —comenzó ella con voz chillona, avergonzada—, quisiera que... no sé, yo nunca lo he hecho... y tú, tú no tienes novia... y yo...

—¿Te gusto? —inquirió de golpe—. ¿Te gusto, Miura?

Ella abrió los ojos, alarmada.

—¡No, claro que no!

Gokudera alzó una ceja.

—¿Entonces qué cojones pretendes viniendo a preguntarme sobre mi primer beso y a decirme que quieres aprender a besar?

Haru se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó en la banca, a su lado y con su mochila interponiéndose entre sus cuerpos.

—Tengo diecisiete años y aún no he besado a nadie. Mis amigas hablan sobre sus novios todo el tiempo y yo sólo escucho. Algunos chicos me han pedido ser su novia, pero... son idiotas. Más idiotas que tú. Y yo... tengo curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? ¿Sobre qué?

Haru se abrazó a sí misma, y lo miró tímidamente.

—Besar y... esas cosas.

Gokudera guardó silencio por algunos minutos.

—¿Estás diciéndome que quieres besarte conmigo sin ningún compromiso sólo saciar tu curiosidad?

—Si lo dices así suena feo.

—Pero así es, ¿o no?

—Creo que sí.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo.

—Está bien —dijo Gokudera—. Acepto.

* * *

.

Lamento la tardanza.

Hay OOC en la historia, por supuesto, pero es que estoy tratando de hacer lo más común la adolescencia de Haru. Personas hacen eso. Besar a sus amigos. Se comienza siendo amigos... y después, terminan siendo algo más.

Gracias por los reviews.:)

Saludos.


End file.
